Turtle Bay
Turtle Bay is the capital of Keymon. The name Turtle Bay comes from the fact that numerous turtles gather around the waters around the nation. Turtle Bay is the centre of government and is considered to be a county. Geography Turtle Bay is located at the watershed of the Turtle River. Turtle Bay and its boroughs are home to many parks after areas underwent rapid urbanization over the decades of growth, Turtle Bay and the Department of Environment and Tourism held onto large portions of building space that are otherwise abandoned or closed for whatever purposes and have either turned them into protected areas or parks and recreational places for families and residents of Keymon. Turtle Bay is the largest county in Keymon as the impact of the vast tourist industry in the county has had an environment impact, which has led to increased Ministry of Environment and Tourism oversight over the cities public infrastructure and due to its close proximity to the Turtle river. Federal authorities have cooperated with local authorities to ensure that the environment remains as pollutant free as it possibly can. Economy Turtle Bay is considered to the economic powerhouse of Keymon. According to figures from the Ministry of Finance, the total GDP of the city numbers some (KED) 130.8 Billion. As of 4500, out of the top 250 companies in Terra, 34 are either based in the city or have divisional headquarters in the city. As a result of urbanization of the city, population density increased. This has spurred many buildings to be constructed at moderate heights in small areas. As of 4500, the metropolitan population of the city grew from 100,000 to 450,000 and the inner city population grew from 25,000 to 100,000. Turtle Bay is a monocultural city as the most common ethnicities found in the city are Keymon/Sardinian (80%), Keymon/Corsican (8%), Luthorian (4%), Canrailles (4%), and Hutorian (4%). Turtle Bay is considered to be a major trading centre for Artania and Seleya, housing some of the largest ports in Artania and Seleya. The city serves as a hub for transport, business and culture throughout the country and more-so Artania. According to an international study, Turtle Bay is a part of the most expensive regions in the Western hemisphere. Government and Politics Turtle Bay is classified as a county (Keymon: cuntìa) by the Department for Local Governance, a subsection of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and also serves as the capital of the Republic. Turtle Bay is divided into six sections which act as electorates within Turtle Bay county. These sections have their own system of government however they are tied to the local government of Turtle Bay. The city is headed by a Mayor. Each section within the city is represented in the City Council (Keymonite: cunzigghiu di a cità). Transportation Transportation within Turtle Bay is constantly monitored by the county's Department of Infrastructure and Transport which is responsible for all operations within the county limits of Turtle Bay. Turtle Bay makes extensive use of the transnational railway systems as well as the many companies which operate both subways and bus lines throughout Keymon. The inner city of Turtle Bay sees extensive use of private automobiles while public transportation remains a large percentage of usage for most Turtle Bay's residents and visitors. The transnational railway systems primary hub is located out of the Turtle Bay Central Station and is home to the offices of multiple railway corporations. Turtle Bay is home to Orsu International Airport, the largest airport in Keymon. It is the central hub for several Artanian and Seleyan airline companies. For example it is the main hub and headquarters of the Keymon-based Valruzian-owned Keymoon Airlines. Orsu International Airport connects to most major airports in Dovani and throughout the world through a series of airline alliances. Education Several schools are scattered across the city. Other schools are centred within the Technology and Business centres, but currently schools being built by the government are centred in the recently added, Education Centre, on the outskirts of the city where schools in the future are advised to be constructed. Turtle Bay houses several of Keymon’s finest schools and universities including:- •East Shores Technical School •Riverbank Secondary School •University of Turtle Bay •South Ridges University •Turtle Bay University of Medicine •Keymon School of the Fine Arts •Turtle Bay University of Marine Science and Technology •School of Accounting and Business Management •Antone Memorial Center for Cancer Treatment and Research Around 50 schools line the outside of the city which serve an estimated 500,0000 children and teenagers. The Keymon education system has been deemed one of the best in the Artanian region, teaching children Math, History, Chemistry, Geography, Visual and Performing Arts, Keymonite, Luthorian, Foreign Languages, and various other subjects. Publicly-run kindergartens, elementary schools (years 1 through 4), and junior high schools (5 through 8) are operated by the local government alongsids the public high schools in Turtle Bay. Turtle Bay also has private schools run by the various orginizations. Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Keymon